Polymeric materials are commonly used in the manufacture of modules comprising one or more electronic devices including, but not limited to, solar cells (also known as photovoltaic cells), liquid crystal panels, electro-luminescent devices and plasma display units. The modules often comprise an electronic device in combination with one or more substrates, e.g., one or more glass cover sheets, often positioned between two substrates in which one or both of the substrates comprise glass, metal, plastic, rubber or another material. The polymeric materials are typically used as the encapsulant or sealant for the module or depending upon the design of the module, as a skin layer component of the module, e.g., a backskin in a solar cell module. Typical polymeric materials for these purposes include silicone resins, epoxy resins, polyvinyl butyral resins, cellulose acetate, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) and ionomers.
United States Patent Application Publication 2001/0045229 A1 identifies a number of properties desirable in any polymeric material that is intended for use in the construction of an electronic device module. These properties include (i) protecting the device from exposure to the outside environment, e.g., moisture and air, particularly over long periods of time (ii) protecting against mechanical shock, (iii) strong adhesion to the electronic device and substrates, (iv) easy processing, including sealing, (v) good transparency, particularly in applications in which light or other electromagnetic radiation is important, e.g., solar cell modules, (vi) short cure times with protection of the electronic device from mechanical stress resulting from polymer shrinkage during cure, (vii) high electrical resistance with little, if any, electrical conductance, and (viii) low cost. No one polymeric material delivers maximum performance on all of these properties in any particular application, and usually trade-offs are made to maximize the performance of properties most important to a particular application, e.g., transparency and protection against the environment, at the expense of properties secondary in importance to the application, e.g., cure time and cost. Combinations of polymeric materials are also employed, either as a blend or as separate components of the module.
EVA copolymers with a high content (28 to 35 wt %) of units derived from the vinyl acetate monomer are commonly used to make encapsulant film for use in photovoltaic (PV) modules. See, for example, WO 95/22844, 99/04971, 99/05206 and 2004/055908. EVA resins are typically stabilized with ultra-violet (UV) light additives, and they are typically crosslinked during the solar cell lamination process using peroxides to improve heat and creep resistance to a temperature between about 80 and 90 C. However, EVA resins are less than ideal PV cell encapsulating film material for several reasons. For example, EVA film progressively darkens in intense sunlight due to the EVA resin chemically degrading under the influence of UV light. This discoloration can result in a greater than 30% loss in power output of the solar module after as little as four years of exposure to the environment. EVA resins also absorb moisture and are subject to decomposition.
Moreover and as noted above, EVA resins are typically stabilized with UV additives and crosslinked during the solar cell lamination and/or encapsulation process using peroxides to improve heat resistance and creep at high temperature, e.g., 80 to 90° C. However, because of the C═O bonds in the EVA molecular structure that absorbs UV radiation and the presence of residual peroxide crosslinking agent in the system after curing, an additive package is used to stabilize the EVA against UV-induced degradation. The residual peroxide is believed to be the primary oxidizing reagent responsible for the generation of chromophores (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,757). Additives such as antioxidants, UV-stabilizers, UV-absorbers and others are can stabilize the EVA, but at the same time the additive package can also block UV-wavelengths below 360 nanometers (nm).
Photovoltaic module efficiency depends on photovoltaic cell efficiency and the sun light wavelength passing through the encapsulant. One of the most fundamental limitations on the efficiency of a solar cell is the band gap of its semi-conducting material, i.e., the energy required to boost an electron from the bound valence band into the mobile conduction band. Photons with less energy than the band gap pass through the module without being absorbed. Photons with energy higher than the band gap are absorbed, but their excess energy is wasted (dissipated as heat). In order to increase the photovoltaic cell efficiency, “tandem” cells or multi-junction cells are used to broaden the wavelength range for energy conversion. In addition, in many of the thin film technologies such as amorphous silicon, cadmium telluride, or copper indium gallium selenide, the band gap of the semi-conductive materials is different than that of mono-crystalline silicon. These photovoltaic cells will convert light into electricity for wavelength below 360 nm. For these photovoltaic cells, an encapsulant that can absorb wavelengths below 360 nm is needed to maintain the PV module efficiency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,116 and 6,586,271 teach another important property of these polymeric materials, particularly those materials used in the construction of solar cell modules. This property is thermal creep resistance, i.e., resistance to the permanent deformation of a polymer over a period of time as a result of temperature. Thermal creep resistance, generally, is directly proportional to the melting temperature of a polymer. Solar cell modules designed for use in architectural application often need to show excellent resistance to thermal creep at temperatures of 90 C or higher. For materials with low melting temperatures, e.g., EVA, crosslinking the polymeric material is often necessary to give it higher thermal creep resistance.
Crosslinking, particularly chemical crosslinking, while addressing one problem, e.g., thermal creep, can create other problems. For example, EVA, a common polymeric material used in the construction of solar cell modules and which has a rather low melting point, is often crosslinked using an organic peroxide initiator. While this addresses the thermal creep problem, it creates a corrosion problem, i.e., total crosslinking is seldom, if ever, fully achieved and this leaves residual peroxide in the EVA. This remaining peroxide can promote oxidation and degradation of the EVA polymer and/or electronic device, e.g., through the release of acetic acid over the life of the electronic device module. Moreover, the addition of organic peroxide to EVA requires careful temperature control to avoid premature crosslinking.
Another potential problem with peroxide-initiated crosslinking is the buildup of crosslinked material on the metal surfaces of the process equipment. During extrusion runs, high residence time is experienced at all metal flow surfaces. Over longer periods of extrusion time, crosslinked material can form at the metal surfaces and require cleaning of the equipment. The current practice to minimize gel formation, i.e., this crosslinking of polymer on the metal surfaces of the processing equipment, is to use low processing temperatures which, in turn, reduces the production rate of the extruded product.
One other property that can be important in the selection of a polymeric material for use in the manufacture of an electronic device module is thermoplasticity, i.e., the ability to be softened, molded and formed. For example, if the polymeric material is to be used as a backskin layer in a frameless module, then it should exhibit thermoplasticity during lamination as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,370. This thermoplasticity, however, must not be obtained at the expense of effective thermal creep resistance.